Is this a Dream?
by jojo140
Summary: This is a true story that happened to me but I'm retelling it with Parker instead. I hope you enjoy reading it.


**The follwing actually did happen to me this morning. It was around 2 AM I think when I saw my sister and she was next to me sitting on the floor. She was looking at something on the other side of the room while we were saying what is said in the story. My sister is very much alive. Right now she's outside talking with her boyfriend who she hasn't seen in a long time. But I still don't know why I had this dream. I hope it's not a bad sign. But anyways, it did happen except for everything after she wakes up and Hardison walks in. Man, how I wish that part were true. **

**I don't know if anyone has ever feltwhat Parker feels here but it feels good. **

**I hope you enjoy the story. It took me a while to write it. But I felt more comfortable writing this story then my other ones. Maybe because I experienced what Parker is experiencing here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage. **

* * *

"What are you doing?" She mumbled sleepily, tired. Parker was lying in bed covered in all the blankets she owned. She had turned her head, with effort, on her pillow and opened her eyes slightly trying to make out the figure sitting on the floor against the nightstand next to her bed. The figure turned to face Parker. Unaware that she had woken up.

"Nothing." The figure paused. "I don't know what I'm going to do." From the tone Parker could tell it was a young boy and he was worried about something. The kind of worried tone where there was no emotion or distress in his words. Just a plain simple statement. The streetlights from outside shining through a small opening in the window highlighted blonde hair on the boy. But other than that, she couldn't make out any other features. Just darkness. Parker's eyes closed, she tried her hardest to open them. After a while she gave up and just listened to a sigh from the boy.

"Who are you?" Parker managed to ask. She felt tired. Her entire body was numb and she couldn't move. Oddly enough, she liked the feeling. Although she was sure anyone else would describe it as 'drinking an entire bottle of Nyquil and fighting the urge to sleep afterwards.'

There was a rustling sound from the boy and Parker was sure he was looking at her. "I'm your brother," he said. He didn't sound surprised that she didn't know who he was. And she wasn't surprised either. She wanted to see his face but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

She lay there motionless, "What's wrong?"

What she heard next forced her to pull her covers over her head and cover her ears. When he opened his mouth to answer she heard a loud buzzing and then a very high pitched beep. This went on for what seemed to be a very long time for her. In reality it was only 5 seconds. After it stopped she felt the same as if nothing had happened. She was still tired and numb. She went back to not being able to move.

"Are you a figment of my imagination?" She asked into her covers. "Am I dreaming this?"

"Yes," He answered. She felt him lay a small hand on the covers where her shoulder was. "Go back to sleep Parker," again there was a silence, then he said something that made her smile. "I'll see you in the morning." She fell back to a comfortable sleep. When she opened her eyes again she was lying in her bed. No, not her bed, a bed. She looked around when the door opened. Hardison stood there in his pajamas.

" Crap, I didn't mean to wake you up Mama." He pushed the door slightly back and forth. "I need to fix this door." Parker looked at the floor where her brother had been sitting. "What's wrong Parker?"

"How did I get to your apartment?" Parker asked ignoring him.

"After the job you said that you were too tired to drive to your place so I let you crash here... I took the couch." He said after receiving a confused look.

Parker couldn't get the thought of her brother out of her mind. That night she slept in her own bed, hoping to see him again. Nothing happened and after many nights of hoping he appeared she was getting disappointed. She then thought that maybe it was something about Hardisons' apartment that might be the reason for her seeing her brother. She slept at his place for almost a month. She still didn't see her brother. Although no complaints from Hardison, she went back to sleep in her own home. She had more recurring dreams about him. They were mostly flashbacks to when they were both children. The others were a repetition of what happened that night.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
